mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Worse Than Dying is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview Anna identified an island sanatorium as Bonnie and The Ensanglante's hideout. Go there and make them pay. Narrative Angry over what they did to Anna and how it drove her to take her own life, Lincoln goes to the Sacriste Sanatorium to deal with Bonnie and The Ensanglante for good. A thunderstorm moves in as he arrives on the island and makes his way to their hideout. As he enters the sanitarium he comes to a door with a strange locking mechanism, and searches through the building until he finds the two keys needed to open it. Along the way, he begins to feel the effects of the Sky the cultist have burning throughout the place. Once he unlocks the door to the inner sanctum, he begins to hear Bonnie taunting him. Saying "You bring nothing but death with you, Mr. Clay." He enters a room flooded with blood, as he crosses, Bonnie tells him "The Filth will not forget their place." Suddenly four arms reach up from the blood and pull him down. He struggles, but is overcome and goes under. Anna's hand reaches down, grabbing hold of him as she tells him to stand up, then helps him out of the room. As he enters the courtyard, Bonnie is giving a speech to the cultists: :"Our family remains whole. There's no Filth on this earth who can strike us down! We are one. We are many. The Blessed will come, and the future will be ours!" They begin to chant "For The Blessed!" "We Fight." As Lincoln closes in on Bonnie, her taunts continue. Telling him "Come and get me Mr. Clay! You can't stop The Ensanglante! The prophecy will be fulfilled! You have no power over us! You will rot for this! You sully this place!" When Lincoln reaches the tower where Bonnie is standing, it's struck by lightning and Lincoln is thrown to the floor. Bonnie suddenly lunges back over the railing, wildly thrusting her ceremonial knife at him. Lincoln disarms her and throws her to the ground. She tells him he's done nothing, and the Ensanglante will survive long past either of them. Tossing the ceremonial knife Anna used on the floor between them, Lincoln tells her that Anna is dead, lashing her own throat after she realized what they'd done to her. Unable to accept this, Bonnie mutters "...She was chosen." to which Lincoln replied "She was forced. By you." Bonnie grabs the knife and make a final attempt to kill Lincoln, but he pushes her to the ground again, the knife now stuck into her stomach. As she lies there dying, Bonnie tells Lincoln "This city will burn, Mr. Clay." Epilogue Walkthrough Go to the island. *There can be two map markers for this objective. If you're on foot, the marker will point you to the boat docked behind Anna's Safehouse. While in a vehicle, it will point to the dock on River Island. Either one may be used. Go to the sanatorium. *Head up the hill and jump the wall to the right of the gate. Get inside. *Enter the Sacriste Sanatorium. Go up the stairs, to the right and out the window. Enter the inner sanctum. *Head back into the building from the ground level, go up the stairs and activate the prompt on the door. Find key pieces. *There are two key pieces required to unlock the door. :Search medical wing. *The piece in the medical wing will be inside a corpse in the surgical theater. **There will be a Harless Girl here singing a song to herself. :Search nutrition wing. *The way you came is blocked, so continue moving forward then outside. If you pause a moment you will see a man by a small trailer struck by lightning. Make your way back into the building and to the nutrition wing where the second piece will be on a shelf with candles on either side. Go to the inner sanctum door. *Head through the now open door in the back of the kitchen and make your way back to the inner sanctum door. Open door. *Press the activate button to install key pieces. Follow the onscreen instructions to solve the mini puzzle. The solution is pictured to the right. Enter inner sanctum. *As you continue down the Sky filled hallway, Lincoln will begin to feel its effects. Cross the blood flooded room and Lincoln will hallucinate that he's being pulled under, then saved by Anna. Kill the Ensanglante *Kill the cultists in the pool area and enter the next building. Get Bonnie. *Make you way up the ladders and onto the rooftop. Bonnie will taunt Lincoln as he approaches and two Harless girls will attack. Confront Bonnie. *Climb up to the tower and a lightning strike will knock Lincoln down. Bonnie will jump from the side and attack Lincoln with a ceremonial knife. You must use the counter attack button to fight her off. *Afterward, a series of cutscenes will play, ending the Sign of the Times main storyline. Result Completing this mission grants the Worse Than Dying achievement, unlocks the Black Sacrament weapon, the Bulworth Harrow in the Vehicle Delivery menu, the Motorcycle Club outfit and opens up the Sammy's Renovation mission. Trivia *There are four New Bordeaux Notes that can be found in this mission. One of particular importance to the storyline reads: :Ever since Bonnie was a little girl she's been dreaming of honoring the Harless name by birthing The Blessed. But despite her best efforts, she's realized the Father has chosen a different path for her. Anna is the last of the Harless bloodline, the only one who can carry The Blessed. Bonnie believes she's the answer. And so do I. All for The Blessed! Gallery Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 1.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 2.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 3.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 4.jpg Category:Site Administration